clout_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry The Tangerine 2
��Terry the Tangerine�� ��Chronicle II�� ��The Tangening�� September 27th, 2113 “My children…” said by an exhausted Terry, “my time here is naught.” All of the orange county looms over the once great king awaiting for his inevitable passing. “Please… move our people to *cough* prosperity… To the… T-“ And with that, the greatest leader in all of orange county had passed. The entire kingdom in a silent shamble. As a few days pass, the burial ceremony is prepared and the trek from the Clementine capital, Clementopolis, to the former kingdom current bustling city Orangejellen spanding nearly the entirety of florida aside from the north. NO one talks about the north. It goes to show the sheer length of which Terry ruled… *Fast Forward* September 27th, 2122 The Clemarines, formerly a small group of 3 now turned into a world renown organization for only the most vitamin D packed citrus fruits the world has to offer. Ran and operated by the 3 original members, sons of Terry. The Clemarines are the only thing keeping the nearly collapsing empire together. There have been many close cases of the clementines starting to war against the Tangerines. What could’ve happened? Tanjello, Oranjello and Lemonjello All three of the Clemarines walked into the room in silence knowing that something is happening, the mission briefing has happened. There is an invader of which has never been seen before in Orange County. Little do they know is that one of them is a spy. Tensions rise between the three brothers. Each one of them knowing why this is happening. They want to usurp the throne. One of the three brothers have been brainwashed by the strawberries. They’re taking over slowly but 2 of the 3 brothers don’t know about the third. Each of the brothers are actively trying to clap each other. Tanjello sharpens his finest blade in preparations for the worst while Oranjello readies his guns. Lemonjello unknowing to most of this stays home and doesn’t really do much as he doesn’t want to harm either of his brothers but he will do what is needed. An insane battle breaks through. Pulp and seed spewed out everywhere. Orange paints the royal halls. The smell of citrus fills the air. The atmosphere is thick like full pulp OJ from the grocery store. Lemonjello had enough and eventually had to peel his own brothers. Shaven flakes of peel, zest everywhere. The battle is over and 2 of the 3 brothers dead. Lemonjello wept citrus tears as he had won but also hit his bittersweet moment when he realized that everyone is dead. He is struck with the most insane pain of his life. His mother comes from the back and grates him. The mother exclaims that this was her entire plan from the beginning. This entire thing was a test… But for what? A clanging yet foliage like sound comes from the adjacent hall. Lemonjello holds out hope from what is coming, maybe his life will be spared from his betraying mother. An arrow sprouts from the far distance, sound piercing and as fast as light. The queen falls over, completely juiced. The arrow was custom fitted with a ninja bladed juicer and it succed the queen to death. Lemonjello looks up and reaches out for salvation. The fourth brother reveals himself. “Ah… valiant effort …brother, going through that length to save your kingdom?” “Brother?” exclaims Lemonjello. “I killed my brothers…” “Your efforts are fruitless.” says the fourth brother. “I, Terry The Second will reclaim this kingdom as my own. I hope you understand.” “Brother PL—“ Lemonjello is shot with the juicer arrow and his legacy has ended. This ushers in the second coming of Terry. Later as Terry cuts down any opposing foes he realizes something is wrong. He is struck with the same illness his father had… The dreaded swag. He sent out to his finest medical assistants to ensure that his lifespan is increased and a potential cure is found. With no heir to the throne, what can Terry possibly do now? FIN